A Palm Woods Grad
by Jonas and Degrassi Obsessed
Summary: It's a big day for Katie Knight, but someone close to her may not be able to make it. What happens? Kate-Kendall Sibiling fic! Enjoy!


Hi guys! This is my second Katie and Kendall sibling fanfic! :) I just love these siblings. :) I think that next, I'm going to write a Logan and Camille fic. :) I love them so much as well.

Anyways, follow me on twitter: xJonasRusher and my BTR #imagine account: BTRImagine_Fan. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to BTR. Trust me, Kendall would be mine by now if I did. ;)

Read and review! Thanks! :)

* * *

A Palm Woods Grad

Katherine Knight was always the tough girl. She knew who she was from a young age, and she sure wasn't afraid to show it.

When people first met her, most thought of her as being harsh and close minded.

But, when people got to know her, they began to see the fun, loving, sweet girl that was hidden underneath.

Some people saw who she truly was from the very beginning. Those would include her mother, Jennifer, Carlos, James, Logan and her big brother Kendall.

Kendall knew that underneath Katie's hard exterior was a loving, intelligent, funny and sweet girl. Damn, she was intelligent. She was the little con artist around the Palm Woods.

Speaking of the Palm Woods, Katie had been living there for almost 7 years now, since she was 11 years old.

Her older brother and his best friends became international superstars, Big Time Rush. Still to this day, the band is together.

However, Katie hasn't seen then any of the guys in almost a year due to their World Tour. She missed them all dearly, but she missed her big bro the most.

She just hoped that they would somehow be able to make it for a big day tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Katie Knight graduates as valedictorian of her High School class. Her mother couldn't be more proud.

* * *

"Katie!" Jennifer Knight yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" she yelled in return, putting her speech down for a moment.  
"Come and help me fold the rest of the laundry!"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Okay! Coming."  
She got off of her bed, and stalked into the kitchen, grabbing the first piece of clothing she saw on the table.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" mama Knight asked.  
"A bit", she confessed, "But, I'm ready."  
"Good!" her mother smiled, folding a T-shirt.

"Have you talked to Kendall?" Katie questioned after a few moments of silence.  
"Not yet", she said, "He said he would call today."

Katie just nodded.

When the laundry was all finished and her mom went to start dinner, Katie went back into her room.

Reading over her speech for the thousandth time, she paced around her room, hoping Kendall would call soon.

She was nervous that for some reason, her brothers wouldn't be able to make it. She desperately wanted them to come.

When dinner was ready, and the two girls had sat down, the phone rang through the apartment.

"I'll get it!" Katie exclaimed, hoping it was her big brother.

Her mother chuckled lightly at her daughters enthusiasm.

"Hello!" she said breathlessly into the phone.  
"Katie?" he brother said, "It's Kendall."  
She smiled as she spoke, "Hi big bro! What's up?"

He chuckled, "Nothing much kiddo."  
She smiled.  
"Are you nervous for tomorrow, my little Valedictorian?" he asked suddenly.

She looked down, chuckling. "Yeah, a bit." Then, she sighed, "Are you guys coming?"

Kendall was silent.

"Kendall?" Katie asked sadly.  
"I'm sorry baby sister", he spoke quietly, "We aren't able to catch a flight to LA for tomorrow..."

Katie's heart dropped.  
"Oh.."  
"I'm so sorry baby sister", he said.  
"I-it's okay.." Katie stuttered.

It's just graduation.

"We'll make it up to you", he said, trying to make you feel a bit better.  
Katie sighed, "O-okay.."  
"I'm really sorry baby sis. Good luck tomorrow, and remember I'm so proud of you!"

Light tears began to fall down her face, as she tried to smile, "Okay. Thank you."

"I love you Katie. I promise to talk to you soon. Bye."  
"Bye Kendall. I love you too."

She then hung up, but didn't move from position by the phone. She was hurting. A lot.

"Sweetie?" Mama Knight whispered after a moment, "He can't come, can he?"

Katie slowly turned towards her mom, shaking her head sadly.  
"Aww baby", she said opening her arms up for her baby girl.

Katie walked over and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm sorry kiddo", Jennifer said consolingly.

The 18 year old shrugged. "It's", she sniffled, "It's fine."

Katie was strong. Or, she tried to be at times like this.

* * *

That night, all Katie could think about was tomorrow and how her brothers weren't going to be there. She definitely had a restless night, editing her speech.

When she woke up the morning of her graduation, she was in a fog. It was such a big day.

Getting dressed, and grabbing a few things, Katie walked out of her room and into the living room.

"My baby is graduating!" Jennifer Knight exclaimed, almost about to cry.  
Katie smiled lightly, hugging her mom.

"I'm so proud of you", she whispered into her daughters ear, "Congratulations!"  
"Thank you mom!" Katie smiled, hugging Jennifer tighter.

* * *

Soon, Jennifer released Katie, still keeping her at arms length.  
"I wish Kendall could come", Katie signed, looking down at her black heels.  
"I know baby", Jennifer smiled, "Go and finish up. Make sure to grab your graduation gown."

The 18 year old nodded, walking back into her room.

* * *

She finished getting ready, and walked back out, gown in one hand and speech in the other. As she walked back into the kitchen, she saw her mom talking on the phone.

But, as soon as Katie walked in, Mama Knight said "Bye!"

"Who was that?" Katie asked curiously.  
"No one", her mom stated quickly, smiling.

The young girl eyed her mother suspiciously, but she dropped the matter.

* * *

Katie and Jennifer walked out of apartment 2J, where they had lived since they moved to LA, and out to Palm Woods Park.

The park was decorated with their class colors, chairs everywhere and a little podium for speeches. It wasn't an extravagant graduation, but it was exactly how Katie hoped it would look.

"Katie you're here!" one of her teachers said, "Go and get ready with the rest of your class."

She nodded before running off to the rest of her class. Once she had put her robe on, she began pacing back and forth, going over her speech.

Boy was she nervous.

* * *

An hour pasted, and soon it was time for Katherine Rebecca Knight to graduate from High School.

Everyone was sitting down alphabetically, with their families all behind them. Almost every student had their parents, siblings and even friends there to support them.

Sadly, Katie only had here mother there.

Their principle and teachers all spoke, talking about how proud of their students they were.

Soon enough, it was time for Katie to give her speech.

"Now, we would like our Valedictorian, Katherine Rebecca Knight, to come up and give her final graduation speech."

The audience applauded, as Katie stood up, and walked over to the podium.

* * *

"Good Afternoon." Katie smiled, "We have been going to this school since we were children. It is crazy to think that today, this all comes to an end."

She looked around the audience, smiling at her classmates.

"Going to school here at the Palm Woods is much different then going to school back in Minnesota. It's a lot warmer, the classes are much smaller, and there is a lot more 'drama'."

The audience laughed at her little joke.

"Every one of us here today should be proud of where we are sitting right now. Every single one of us should be so proud that we have made it this far." Katie said confidently, "It's not always easy, but we all made it work."

Katie heard some noises over where the families were sitting, however, she ignored it, focused on her speech.

"I moved to Las Angeles when I was 11 years old. I didn't want to come here, but I had too. My older brother Kendall and his best friends got the chance for their dreams to come true", she smiled thinking about her brothers, "If it wasn't for them, I would never be here, making a speech, as Valedictorian at the Palm Woods."

"So, I guess I have to thank them and their crazy antics for getting me here today."

The audience laughed again.

"My mom has been there for me my entire life. Without her I wouldn't be here...literally." Katie smiled, "She's supported through everything, and loved me even when I convinced her to marry Buddha Bob when I was 11."

Her classmates laughed, and she didn't notice her mom roll her eyes and laugh.

"My brother Kendall is one of the biggest supports I have. Even though he couldn't be here today, I know he's proud of me. I love you big bro, and remember to rock on."

She took a moment to glance around at the audience, looking at the smiling faces of your colleges and their families.

"Without further ado, Congratulations Palm Woods school, graduating class!"

* * *

The audience cheered, and Katie smiled as she walked back to her seat. The principle stood up to begin announcing the graduating class.

"Thank you Katie." he smiled, "And now, the graduating class."

The kids lined up, walking over to receive their diploma as their name was called.

As Katie stood in line, she actually had time to think about her brother. She wished he was here to share this moment with her.

* * *

"Katherine Rebecca Knight." the principle called.

Katie took a deep breath before walking over and shaking his hand happily, taking the diploma.

"Thank you." she smiled, releasing her deep breath.  
He nodded, smiling widely.

When she looked over for her mom, she heard a lot of people screaming her name.

"No way..." she whispered to herself as she walked off the stage.

A huge smile plastered on her face as she saw James, Carlos, Logan and her big brother Kendall cheering for her in the crowd.

She simply stood there, looking at the four boys that meant the world to her. They actually came. _They came!_

Shaking her head happily, she walked back to her seat, even though she wanted to run over and hug them all.

When the last name was called and everyone was seated again, the principle walked back to the podium.

"I know present to you, the Palm Woods graduating class! Congratulations!"

The class stood up, throwing their hats into the air as they all cheered and hugged one another.

She hugged a few friends before running over to find her family.

* * *

"Katie!" someone yelled.  
"Carlos!" she yelled back, running into his arms.  
"Congrats kiddo!" he said hugging her tightly, "I missed you!"  
"I missed you too! And thank you!" she smiled. Carlos gently kisses her on the head.

"Katie, hug time!" James yelled next, opening his arms wide.  
"James!" she laughed, running into his arms for a giant hug.  
"Congrats love!" he said, kissing her forehead.  
"Thank you!"

"Little Katie, get over here!" Logan chuckled.  
"Logie!" she smiled, squeezing him tightly with a hug, "I'm so glad you guys came!"  
"Congrats Kate!" Logan smiled, kissing her head gently.

She smiled at the three boys in front of her, before hearing the voice she had been dying to hear.

"Baby sister, get over here!" Kendall smiled. Katie turned around, feeling tears begin to form.  
"Kendall!" she yelled, jumping into her big brothers arms.

He picked her up, spinning her around as he hugged her tightly.  
"Congratulations Katie", he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
"Thank you big brother", she whispered back, sniffling.

Once she was back on her feet, she looked at Kendall, and smacked him in the chest.  
"Ow!" Kendall chuckled, rubbing his chest, "What was that for?"  
"For telling me you weren't coming dummy! I was all upset!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry baby sister", Kendall smiled, "We just wanted it to be a surprise."  
Katie rolled her eyes as she glanced at the other three boys.

She couldn't be mad at them. "Fine... I guess okay."  
They all laughed, before Kendall leaned down and hugged his sister once again.

"I missed you, you know that?" he asked her, hugging her with his strong arms.  
Katie wrapped his arms around his back, hugging him tight, "I missed you too."

Before he fully released her from his grasp, he held her out at arms length.  
"I am so proud of you", he smiled, "I can't believe my little sister is a High School grad."

"Well believe it." she joked, "and thank you."

Kendall smiled, before kissing her forehead gently.  
"I love you big brother", she said.  
"I love you too baby sister". He smiled, "Now come on, let's head to your party", he extended his arm for her.

She laughed, linking arms with her big brother, "Let's go."

As she walked to the Palm Woods pool for her graduation party, she couldn't help but smile. Kendall always knew how to surprise her, and show his love for her.

He was truly the best big brother any girl could ever ask for.

End. :)

So, there is my second Katie and Kendall sibling fic! :) I hope you all enjoyed, and remember that comments are appreciated! Thank you! :) xoxo


End file.
